1. Field of the Invention
The invenion relates to insect control means by illuminated electrocution traps.
2. The Prior Art
Illuminated electrocution traps for flying insects are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,478 discloses a trap having an electrocution grid between a light source and a combination baffle and a pitted, anodized aluminum diffusing surface which deflects the flying insects onto the grid.